


Discourse

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antis, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Swearing, Triple Drabble, discourse mention, voltron references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After someone is cruel to Guang-Hong on the internet, he turns to Leo for support.Sentence 20: I’m a tumblr addict; you think that surprises me?”





	Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the 'antis' on tumblr who are hateful to people for what they ship. It's not cool.

Guang-Hong loves to write fanfiction. Currently, he is working on a fanfic from his current favourite show on Netflix: Voltron: Legendary Defender, a cute little story about Shiro and Keith, a pair of best friends who’ve known each other for years and he thinks would make a lovely couple.

But when he logs onto his account on Archive of Our Own, he finds he has a nasty comment on one of his Sheith stories. Someone is calling him a creep and a bad person and implying he supports all sorts of awful crap in real life just because he likes to imagine to fictional characters hugging.

He knows this sort of ‘discourse’ exists all over the internet, but he’s managed to avoid it. Until now. And as tears start to sting his eyes, he screenshots the comment and sends it to Leo.

His boyfriend is currently in America, and they’re struggling to have a long distance relationship; he just misses Leo so much, and there’s only so much Skype can do.

A few minutes later, and Leo is Skyping him back.

“Hey, Guang-Hong, you okay?” he says, his pixel-heavy image frowning. “That message looked like right bullshit.”

“I know,” he says, trying not to cry. “It’s just… it hurt. I’m not a bad person, am I?”

“Of course you’re not. It’s only fiction, and what you like in fiction means nothing about real life.” Leo smiles. “I’d just ignore it, if I were you.”

“Thanks, Leo. You know… this is quite common, people picking on others for their fanfiction.”

“Look, man, I’m a tumblr addict; you think that surprises me? People are always like this. Just ignore it.”

“Thanks,” he says, smiling. “Love you. And see you soon.”

“Glad I could help.” Leo blows him a kiss. “Love you too.”


End file.
